Efficiency in wireless inductive charging power applications depends at least in part on achieving at least a minimum alignment threshold between a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver. One method for aiding such alignment is the use of magnetic vectoring, where a distance and/or direction between the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver is determined based on sensing one or more attributes of a magnetic field generated at or near either the wireless power transmitter or the wireless power receiver (the magnetic field may not be for wireless power transfer but for guidance and alignment purposes). However, determining a non-ambiguous position between a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver utilizing magnetic vectoring requires some form of synchronization of the magnetic field detection system with the magnetic field generating system. Accordingly, systems, methods and apparatuses for guidance and alignment between electric vehicles and wireless inductive charging power systems as described herein are desirable.